The Stalker
by adr13
Summary: A family member need help, but is nervous to ask.
1. Chapter 1

She had to get away. She saw him again – on campus, at the diner, now when she had gotten back to the dorm. The calls were increasing, as were the letters. She couldn't take it any more. Not feeling safe anywhere, she sat on her bed and tried to come up with a plan for thwarting this man. Then it came to her.

She snatched up the phone and dialed the operator. When answered, she gave them who she wanted to talk to.

"International Airlines, how may I help you?" a voice chirped.

"I need the first flight you have to Hawaii."

"Your name?"

She took a deep breath to calm herself, frighted that he might be able to hear this call. "Julie Williams."

Six hours after boarding the plane, Julie stepped off into the glorious Hawaiian sunshine. She had packed in record time and made it to the airport and hour before it was scheduled to take off. Smiling, she tossed her long blonde hair over her shoulder. Oh how she had missed Hawaii! After having the lei placed around her neck, She entered the baggage claim and picked up her bag. Hurrying out side, she hailed a cab.

"Iolani Palace." she told the driver. She couldn't wait to see him.

Jenny looked up as the door opened and a pretty girl swept into the office. Noting that she had a suitcase in one hand she asked, "Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Danny Williams." The girl gave her a radiant smile.

Jenny sized her up. She was average height and had the tan skin of some one who was always outside. She sighed, thinking: Another girl visiting Danny at work, the boss was not going to like this... "He is in a meeting right now."

"That's OK, can I wait for him?"

Jenny nodded towards his cubical. "You can wait in there."

The girl smiled and took a seat.

Nearly half and hour later the door to the outer office opened.

"I'm telling you Steve, I had eyes on her the whole time." Danny was saying. " I don't know how she got away."

"Its an old trick Danno." Steve growled. "They go into the restroom and go out a back door or a window. Find her."

McGarrett continued straight on into his office. "Any messages Jenny?"

"No Boss." she answered.

Danny rubbed his forehead in frustration.

"Danny, you have a visitor –"

Before she could finish, a brightly colored ball of energy landed against his chest with a squeal of laughter. "Hey Danny!"

"Julie!" Dan rocked backwards from the momentum. "You're here!"

Julie laughed and took a step back. "I know, I should have called, but I wanted to surprise you."

"It worked." Dan noticed Kono and Chin's heads lean out from the cubicles to see what was happening.

Before he could introduce her, Steve's door opened and he poked his head out. "Kono –" he paused looking questioningly at the girl Dan was half holding.

"This is my cousin, Julie." Dan announced for everyone's benefit.

Julie jumped in before anyone could reply. "I'm sorry for barging in," Julie flashed McGarrett a smile. "It was a surprise, he didn't know I was coming."

"That's alright." McGarrett said, studying the young woman. He was startled by the likeness this twenty something year old girl had to his second. They had the same ocean blue eyes, a family trait?

Danny turned back to her. " Where are you staying?"

"Well.." Julie began sheepishly. "I didn't really plan that part."

Dan sighed inwardly at her impulsiveness. "How about staying with me?"

"OK." she answered, grinning. She had been hoping that he would say that.

"Do what you need to do, take a long lunch," McGarrett said amiably. "Kono, my office."

McGarrett nodded to the girl and retreated into his office with the big Hawaiian at his heels.

"Thanks Steve." Danno called as he picked up her bag and lead her outside.

"Awe, you don't have the Mustang any more?" Julie inquired upon seeing the LTD.

Dan merely laughed. "A top cop can't be chasing bad guys in a sports car now can he?" as she chuckled at the thought, he added. "I keep it parked at home."

They chatted about meaningless stuff, girlfriends and boyfriends, as they traveled down the busy streets. After a few minutes Dan asked. "So are you still at Berkeley?"

She nodded. "Major in music, minor in art."

Dan nodded, remembering how well she could play the piano. With training, she could be really good. "How are the classes going?"

"Great." she was hedging.

Then, a thought tickled the back of his mind as he stopped at a red light, it was March. "So you decided to take a vacation in the middle of the semester?"

Her face visibly clouded. "I needed to get away."

"To much pressure? From the parents?" He prodded, the cop in him coming out.

She gave him an icy stare that he'd never seen before. "Drop it Danny."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

All mistakes are my own.

After promising a night out on the town, Danny went back to the Palace. He called around looking for the witness that had escaped. It seemed as if she'd just fallen into a hole somewhere. Had she managed to get off the island already?

After a few excursions to hunt down some leads, he returned to his desk, empty-handed. Setting the problem aside for the time being, he went about finishing up paper work and getting some other files started.

"Any luck on the girl?" McGarrett asked, a fresh cup a coffee in his hand.

"Not yet." Danny said, surprised to see that it was past seven already. "But I have her picture circulated to HPD, and in some local bars and outreach centers."

"Good." McGarrett caught him glancing at the clock again. He grinned. "Are you ready to knock off?"

Danny grinned. "Yeah, Julie wants to see some local night life."

"Don't stay out too late." Steve grinned.

Danny grabbed his jacket off the back of his chair. "Yes dad."

The music was loud and the dance floor was full. Danny was dancing with a pretty brown-haired girl named Lucy. They had hit it off almost as soon as he walked into the club. After the fifth song, Danny bought them drinks.

Not too long after, she pulled him back out on the dance floor. During the evening he shot glances at his cousin, checking on her. She had no shortage of men to dance with.

Julie was having a blast. It almost made her forget her predicament. She danced with several great looking guys, each of them buying her a drink. Everyone had asked her for her phone number, each one getting denied. She would not give her number out again. As she swallowed the rest of her drink, she wished that it was over... it had been so long.

She saw Danny happily dancing with a short brunette. But how could she ask for help?

Several drinks later, Danny asked Lucy for her number and got lucky.

"So what do you do?" Lucy asked him.

There it was, the question he hated. He drove off half his dates with the answer. "I'm a police officer."

Her face lit up. "That is so cool! So is my brother!"

That was an interesting turn, he thought. I wonder who it is?

Danny looked over her head, searching for Julie. He spotted her across the room, her curly hair was easy to see. She seemed to be talking with a tall Hawaiian man. As he watched, the guy put a hand around her arm and started to move her towards the door.

His first instinct was to stop her, but should he? She was technically an adult, albeit a very young adult.

"Danny!"

Startled, he hadn't realized that Lucy was still talking to him.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled. "I was checking on someone.

He was about to drop it when his trained eye picked up on something important. Julie was stumbling bad, she was either drunk or drugged.

"I gotta go." Danny said abruptly, interrupting whatever Lucy was saying.

Danny wove his way though the writhing crowd and reached them just as they stepped through the door. "Julie, where are you going?"

Julie giggled and looked up at the Hawaiian, almost as if she had to remind herself who she was with. "He is taking me to a beach party."

"Um, Julie, I don't think that is a good idea." he was checking her for signs of being drugged, but there were none. She just had too much to drink.

"Oh come on, Danny, live a little." she said.

The man scowled at Danny, thinking him a competitor. "Buzz off man."

Danny ignored him. "You've had too much, let's go home."

Honestly he also had too much to drive, he had been a little more careless tonight than normal. Danny took her arm and tugged her away from her 'date'.

"Hey!" the man was obviously irritated at her suddenly being forced to leave. He stepped forward, staring Danny down. He was nearly a foot taller than the young cop.

Danny didn't back down. He was already tired of this guy. "5-O, back off."

"Whatever man." the guy backed off, going back into the club. "Stinking cops."

Danny sighed and called a cab to take them home.

Julie was not ready to call it a night. "C'mon, its only midnight! We can still have fun!"

"I never pegged you for a party animal." Danny commented, retrieving a blanket and a pillow from his room.

"Hey man, musicians can party." she laughed. "Besides, I deserve some fun after –" she let her sentience trail off.

Her comment was not lost on his heavily buzzed brain. "After what?"

Julie realized that she had said too much. "Nothing. You said it yourself, I'm drunk."

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Stop interrogating me!" She punctuated her sentence with slam of his bedroom door.

"What on earth?" Danny asked himself. She is normally so sweet. When did she get this high-strung?

Shaking his head, he lay down on the couch and quickly fell asleep.

A distant, pesky buzzing slowly brought Danny out of his slumber.

"Uh!" Why did he hurt so much? His head, neck and back were all sore. But his head had most of his attention, it was pounding. He had drunk a little too much last night. What was that buzzing?

He opened his eyes and found himself lying on is back on the floor, his feet up on the couch. How in the world? He heard a click as Julie turned off his alarm clock. Forcing himself off the ground, hitting his head on the coffee table on the way up. He got himself ready for work.

Upon entering the office, Danny went straight for the coffee pot. He poured a cup and headed into the inner office for the morning meeting. He was the last one to arrive.

"Morning, Danno." Steve grinned. "Have fun last night?"

"I hope she was worth it." Kono teased.

"I got her number." Danny grinned.

Saturday morning couldn't have come quicker for Danny. He and Julie rose early and set out for the beach with their surfboards. The morning was perfect for surfing, and the waves were high.

Kono met them on the beach, ready to ride. The trio placed their boards in the water and paddled out into the surf.

They rode the waves together, Danny and Julie equal in skill and bravery. Danny caught a large wave, snapping the board off the lip. He let out a whoop as he fell into the water. Kono and Julie paddled for the same wave, the former beating her to it.

After an hour they paddle back to the beach.

Julie lounged on her towel. "This is the best!"

"What, they don't have surfing in California?" Danny teased.

"Not like here." her eyes traveled up and down the sand. "Hawaii is so much better."

Kono sat nearby. To Julie he said. "You're pretty good, you do competition?"

"I entered a few amateur competitions, but I didn't do well." she told him. "I freak out under pressure."

"What she isn't telling you is that she made it to the semi finals this last time." Danny informed his partner.

"That's pretty good surfing." Kono noted.

Julie stood up. "I'm going to get the drinks from the car."

Danny relaxed, closing his eyes against the warm sun. "I am so glad Steve let us off."

"You and me both Bruddah. But it's only because you found that girl." Kono said. He laughed suddenly. " Did you hear that Steve almost knocked a tourist down the Palace stairs?"

Danny laughed heartily. "It was only a matter of time with the speed he runs down them."

They were both startled by Julies reappearance.

"Danny, we need to leave!" she demanded.

Danny sat up. "What? Why?"

"Please." The men exchanged glances, both could hear the desperation in her voice. "We need to leave. Can we just go?"

"OK, calm down." Danny gathered their towels and they picked up the boards. He glanced sown at his colleague and took his cousin's arm. "I'll catch ya later."

"Hang loose, Bruddah." Kono called as he went back into the water.

Danny and Julie crossed the wide beach to where they had parked the car. Her head was on a swivel, looking for whatever was scaring her. He could feel her fidgeting in his grasp. He refrained from asking her any questions until they were sitting on the couch in his apartment.

He kicked off his shoes and leaned against a pillow. "OK tell me what this is about."

Julie brought her knees up to her chest in a protective stance. She rested her arms around them. "Don't go all cop on me. Danny."

"I am a cop." Danny retorted. "But it doesn't take a cop to see that you are terrified."

He softened his voice, continuing as if he were building a case for court. "You decided to take a vacation in the middle of the semester, with out telling any one –"

"How do you know that?" she interrupted, glaring at him.

"I got a worried call from your mom this morning. She was told by a roommate that you had left with a suitcase." Danny continued his previous line of evidence. "You made weird comments the other night about things happening, then you freaked out on the beach just now. He touched her arm. "What is going on?"

Julie struggled with herself for a few moments. She lowered her head to her knees with a sigh. "I'm being stalked."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

All mistakes are my own.

Danny was not expecting that answer. "Stalked, an ex boyfriend?"

Julie shook her head. "No, that would be so much easier. I have never met him before, at least I don't think I have."

She rubbed her forehead before continuing. "It started a little over a year ago. I started getting notes in the mail, no name or return address. Then phone calls, but no one would speak. I could ignore it at first. I got a PO box, changed my number a few times, but nothing seemed to work."

"Did you so to the police?" Dan asked her.

"They couldn't, or wouldn't do anything." Julie laughed bitterly. "I have no idea who he is. Even when I started feeling like someone was following me. I would see a man, he was always around. But I never could get a clear look at him. NEVER. Then my dates started getting threatened. Last week, I was on a date – he jumped us. He beat up my date, then tried to come after me."

She started crying. "The cops still couldn't help. Even after the mugging, I didn't have a clear enough look at him. When I saw him at the dorm, I got on the first flight here. I thought I would be safe here."

"But then you saw him at the beach." Danny finished.

"Please, Danny, You have to help me!" With that cry of help, she threw herself against Dan, crying inconsolably.

"Hey, hey, It's OK." He rubbed her back. "I'll find who ever is doing this. OK?"

Julie nodded. "Thank you, Danny."

"Tomorrow, I need you to go with me to HPD." Danny said. "I know you didn't see him that well, but I want you to sit with a sketch artist so we at least have some sort of starting point."

Julie wiped her eyes dry and sat up, nodding. "I'll do my best. But like I said, I didn't see very much."

"Any thing you can give me will help." Danny assured her. "So if you have never seen him, how do you know it is the same man each time?"

Julie thought about it for a moment. "It's like a feeling. The way he stands, or walks, and his shape, it's the same every time. I cannot see his face, but everything else is the same."

"I believe you." said Dan.

The rest of the night passed without another indecent.

The next morning they went to HPD headquarters when she sat with a police sketch artist. When that was finished Danny had her make a formal statement to make everything official.

They ate a quick lunch at one of his favorite diners before heading over to the Palace to contact the mainland police. Dan was surprised not to find Steve there. The call to Berkeley PD took less time than he thought it would. Like Julie had said. They didn't do much.

Instead of going out, they ordered a pizza so Julie didn't have to leave the condo again. They spent the evening watching movies and eating popcorn.

Monday morning Danny sneaked into his room to retrieve a suit for work. He accidentally woke Julie in the process.

"What are you doing?" she mumbled.

"I got to go to work." he said.

"You can't stay home?"

Danny gave her a look. "Have you met Steve McGarrett? Of course I have to go to work."

"But-"

"Look," Danny said quickly. "Stay inside, keep the windows closed. Watch movies. If I can, I will come home to check on you. You'll be fine."

"OK." she told herself that he was right, what were the odds that he would know where a random cousin lived?

Julie took his advice. After he left she slept in, happy not to be getting up for any early classes. But it didn't take long for her to get bored. She watched T.V for a while then raided his bookshelf. Gathering several interesting ones, she curled up on the couch to read.

Several hours later she lay the book aside, realizing that her stomach was growling. She got some left over pizza, and wondered the house. She moved a curtain aside and peeked outside.

Her heart nearly stopped when she saw the figure of a man standing on the street, gazing over the condos. No, no, no, this can't be happening! Her mind screamed. How had he found her?

She stumbled over her feet to get to the phone. What was the number? She searched around the phone for Danny's work number and couldn't find it.

She could hear footsteps on the walk way outside. He was coming for her!

In desperation she dialed the operator. "I need 5-O now!" she practically screamed into the phone.

After an agonizing wait that seemed to be forever, but was only a few seconds, Danny's voice came over the phone.

"Williams 5 –"

"Danny! He's outside! He's coming up the stairs! Please help me..." she felt paralyzed with fear, what was she going to do? She couldn't hardly move, her brain seemed to stop working.

"OK," Danny's voice was surprisingly calm. "Get out of there, any way possible!"

Before she could get to her feet, the front door flew open. The man was standing there, grinning at her. "Time to play.."

"Julie?" Danny's voice shouted through the receiver.

"Danny he's here!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

All mistakes are my own.

* * *

"Julie, Julie! I'm coming!" Danny shouted into the phone.

A shrill scream drove him from his chair and across the office. "Kono, I need backup!"

Kono didn't question the young officer as he dashed past his cubical. He jumped up and followed Danny outside and down the Palace stairs.

Danny jumped into the car and hit the gas before Kono's door was fully closed. The squeal the tires made was worthy of McGarrett himself.

"What's wrong Bruddah?" Kono asked.

"Something's happened to Julie." He replied, gripping the steering wheel tighter.

Kono picked up the radio mic. "5-0 to dispatch. I need two cars for back up." he gave Dan's address.

"Dispatch to 5-0, two cars en route."

Danny fidgeted the entire drive and he made it to his apartment in half the time. As soon as the car stopped moving, he was out the door and up the stairs. He could hear Kono behind him.

Dan drew his gun upon finding the door ajar. He nodded to Kono and they burst into the condo.

The living room/kitchen area was empty. He spotted the phone laying on the floor.

"Julie!" Danny shouted. There was no answer.

They moved carefully and quickly through the rest of the small condo.

"Everything is clear, Danny." Kono called as HPD arrived outside.

Danny surveyed his living room, noticing for the first time the signs of a struggle. The phone was on the floor, a lamp knocked over. Then he noticed that his bedroom door was splintered near the lock, someone must have kicked it in to get her.

"_Danny, help me! He is in here!" _ Her words echoed inside his brain. She sounded so scared. Was she hurt? Where was she?

Kono's hand on his shoulder startled him from his thoughts.

"You go radio this in, I'll handle things in here." he said.

"Thanks, Kono." Danny hurried down the stairs and sat down in his car. "Williams to dispatch."

"Dispatch, go ahead."

"I need forensics and Che Fong down here at my apartment. There has been a kidnapping." Danny gave his address again to save time. "And I need an APB out on a female Caucasian, age 21. Five - foot seven, blond hair and blue eyes."

"Copy." the radio crackled. "Dispatch out."

Danny leaned his head against the steering wheel, composing himself. He should have stayed with her today. Or at least taken her to work with him. Maybe she would have been bored, but she would have been safe. He screwed up, again.

He pressed the button again. "Williams to Dispatch."

"Dispatch, go ahead."

"Patch me through to McGarrett." Danny said.

A few minutes later, his boss' voice came over the speaker. "McGarrett."

Danny found himself shaking. He took a steadying breath. "Steve, she's gone."

* * *

Steve made it to the condo in record time. He found Williams in the middle of a group of HPD officers. He was busy passing around a sketch to the men along with a photo of his cousin. When the men dispersed, Steve went over to him.

"Bring me up to speed." He told his second.

"Kono is interviewing neighbors, Chin is tightening down the airports and docks." Danny swallowed hard. "Steve, I messed up."

"Calm down, Danno. Just tell me what happened." Steve listened as Danny gave him a condensed version of Julie's stalker problem. He nodded at the end of it and called an officer over. "Duke, get some men and start going over abandoned warehouses, storage units, anywhere he could hide the girl. Think of what you would do if you were not from the island."

Duke nodded and hurried off with the orders.

Steve motioned to the sketch. "Is that him?"

"Yeah." Danny handed it to him. "That's the best she could do. She never got much of a look at him."

McGarrett nodded and placed a hand on his shoulder. "We'll find her."

Danny knew he was right, he just prayed that she would be alive.

* * *

Julie woke, her head pounding in waves. Was she still hung over? She could feel something warm and sticky trickling down the side of her cheek. As her senses slowly came back to full consciousness, so did her memory. She wasn't hung over, she's been kidnapped!

Her eyes snapped open and her head screamed at her as the light pierced them. "Ugh." she closed her eyes until the throbbing eased. It was then that she realized that her hands were securely tied behind her.

Julie slowly sat up and took stock of her surroundings. The room was small and covered in sand. The light in the room came from a small window set high on the wall, near the ceiling. She could her the pounding of the nearby surf.

She was close to a beach? If she screamed, would anyone hear her? She decided against it. Danny had often told her about small hidden beaches that locals liked to use because of the lack of people around.

Before she could think another thought, she heard a door open. She quickly lay back down and pretended to be unconscious still.

A lock to her cell was drawn back and the door swung open. It was re-closed. Slow footsteps walked over to her.

Julie fought hard to stay expressionless and still as a rough, calloused hand touched her face.

"Still asleep?" A man's voice said. She could never forget that voice, it was the same as the one that called her! "That's okay. We have all the time in the world."

She shuttered inwardly as the unwanted caresses. He continued speaking. "I've watched you for so long, just waiting for this moment. And how perfect is it that we get to be in paradise?"

He chuckled as he left the room, locking the door behind him.

She waited for his footsteps to recede before she curled into a ball, crying softly.

"Please, Danny, find me!" she whispered to the air.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

All mistakes are my own.

* * *

It was quiet. The thought came to Julie's mind. It had been a few hours since he had come into the room, had he left?

Cautiously, she worked her tied hands down her back and under her rear, then she slipped her legs through her looped arms. Now her hands were in front of her.

The light had dimmed considerably in the small room. She found nothing in it to help her escape. He must have cleaned the room before dumping her here.

Examining the small window, she was happy to find that there was no glass, just a flimsy wood cross-piece. She might be able to scramble through it.

Julie crouched under the window, then jumped, catching her hands on an exposed beam in the ceiling. Her hand hold was awkward from being bound and she fell back down. She readjusted her hands and tried again, this time gaining a better grip.

She swung her body up and kicked out, her foot smashing through the thin wood. Her shoulders ached as her body swung backwards. With her remaining strength, she swung forward again, and hooked her feet through the thin window. Very carefully, she wiggled herself through it.

The drop to the sand was longer than she thought. She landed on her feet, pain shooting radiated from her ankle as it twisted under her. She bit her lip to keep from moaning out loud. Falling on to her back, Julie realized that she was being held in a shack that was elevated off the ground.

She struggled back to her feet as she heard a shout from above. He knew she was gone.

Adrenaline surged through her veins and drove her across the shifting sand.

"NO!" she heard him yell.

Julie ran into the foliage, looking for cover in the dense plants nearby. She dove under a large, leafy plant and crawled a few feet further in. She held her breath, hearing him stomp by. She felt like that family that had been shipwrecked on an island and chased by pirates. She wanted to cry. Danny would have loved that movie, she'd give everything to be at a movie with him.

Tense moments went by. The lack of noise worried her. Was he also listening and waiting? She refused to move for fear of capture.

"Julie? Where are you?" he called mockingly.

"Like I am going to answer you." She thought. Then she heard a motor from a boat. Maybe she could escape! She bolted from her hiding place. She waved her arms wildly. "Help me! Please stop!"

She called out again, she thought she saw the boat slowing down.

Just as she cleared the forest, a hand clamped tightly over her mouth and her body was jerked backwards. He held her firmly until the boat had passed. Her hope fell as she was dragged back to the shack.

* * *

_**Sorry this one was so short. Hope you enjoyed it anyhow. **_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

All mistakes are my own.

* * *

Danny slumped deeply in the chair in McGarrett's office. His exhausted mind barely registered the reports from Chin, Kono, and Duke. They had searched all day and part of the night. After a forced nap on Steve's couch, they had resumed looking. It was nearly 24 hours since she had gone missing. There was no way they could search the entire island in time.

He hadn't realized that his eyes had closed until a firm shake from Steve roused him.

"Let's go for a drive." Steve didn't wait for an answer, just expecting Danny to follow him to the car.

They drove over to the university. Steve had called an appointment to speak with the Professor of Psychology. They had discussed the mentality of perpetrators before and always waked away with a new prospective. Danny hoped that this would be helpful.

Danny recounted his cousin's stalker with as much detail as he could.

Doctor Hanson nodded when he had finished talking. "Sounds like you have an interesting character on your hands."

"What you think?" McGarrett prodded.

"He's very controlling." Dr. Hanson stated.

"How so?" Danny was antsy to get back to his snitches, searching warehouses, anything that would help find Julie this century.

"The time it takes to learn all about a person, changing numbers and such. The time to follow them where ever they go." He explained. "He is absolutely obsessed with this girl. He will leave nothing to chance, he will have everything planned meticulously. He has to control everything. The place she is being held will be isolated, hard to get to."

"OK," McGarrett was already thinking. "We get a chopper up, we look for a truck, ATV, any kind of vehicle that is out-of-place, start searching there."

Danny nodded. "I'll get on the radio."

"Thanks Doc." Steve said as his second headed back to the car.

"Mr. McGarrett, there is one more thing."

"What's that?" McGarrett turned back to him.

"His psychosis is severe." the doctor stated. "If he can't have her, no one will."

"What does that mean?" Steve prodded.

"If he is cornered , he will killer her."

* * *

Danny was quiet on the drive back to the palace.

"Chin Ho to McGarrett." the radio crackled.

Picking up the mic, Steve said, "Go ahead Chin."

"I'm down at Wailia Dock, I got a guy here who said that he saw a girl matching Julie's description." Chin Ho said.

"We are on our way." McGarrett said.

* * *

Chin and the witness, a skinny Caucasian in ripped jeans, we leaning against the former's LTD when they arrieved.

Danny waste anytime. "What did you see? Where were you?"

"I was in my boat along the east shore, I heard this noise. When I looked, I saw a blonde girl on the beach. When I turned the boat around, she was gone."

"Where was this at?" Danny asked.

He pointed it out on a map. "I believe it was just about here."

"OK, let's go!" Danny spun around

McGarrett grabbed his arm, stopping his forward movements. "Wait Danno."

"Steve, we have to go now!" Danny protested.

"No, he'll kill her." Steve said. "We need a plan."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

All mistakes are my own. _

Everything hurt. Pain radiated outward from her ribs. She knew that at least one, if not more were cracked. It hurt to breathe deeply or move. She held herself perfectly still to keep the pain at minimum.

As soon as he had gotten her back into the shack, his anger took over. The ensuing beating was severe. She could still feel blood trickling down her cheek.

Where was Danny? Was he getting close? She closed her eyes and tried to block out the memory.

He threw her to the floor, screaming obscenities at her, calling her names. The next ten minutes felt like hours as fists and feet connected with her arms,legs and torso. It built and built till she finally passed out, willing the darkness to take her.

She was brought back to the unfortunate present as the door to her prison was opened and her tormentor stepped in.

"Ah, how are we doing my dear?" His friendliness made her want to puke.

"You wont get away with this." she stated with certain confidence. "My cousin is a cop, you can't hide from him."

"Cops are stupid." with out another word he knelt in front of her.

Julie flinched as he grabbed the back of of her head. In the next beat his lips were on hers. She nearly gagged and fruitlessly tried to push him back. He kept kissing no matter what she did. He shoved her to the floor.

She fought desperately, despite still having her hands and feet tied. She nearly knocked him off at one point. But he simply pinned her on her back with his weight. His hands started traveling lower, striking even more fear into her heart.

_No no no this can't be happening! _ Her mind screamed over and over again. _ Wait, what is that noise? _

In the distance, she could hear the sound of a police siren. Just another one passing, like so many others. NO! It's getting closer! Danny was coming for her!

The kidnapper heard it as well, the tones getting more clear. "No. No. NO!"

Julie's ankle bonds were cut and he yanked her so hard she thought her shoulder would dislocate. Her leg throbbed terrible. "Walk!"

She took a step forward and crumpled to the floor as her ankle twisted under her.

"Get up." he pulled her up and started walking, forcing her to stumble along. He dragged her outside. "I thought this might happen." he muttered to himself. "Those dumb cops wont get close."

Julie almost chuckled at his statement for at that moment, three squad cars pulled next to the shack.

He ignored them, nearly running across the dilapidated dock where a medium sized motor boat was docked.

"Help!" she screamed, fighting harder. She slammed her foot into his leg

"Stop fighting me." he growled, wrapping his arm around her neck in a choke hold.

As the car doors swung open, he angled Julie so she shielded him from the police. Even though she failed to see her cousin in the group of police, a cry escaped her lips. "Danny, help me!"

Just as her feet touched the fiberglass deck, a tall, dark haired man stepped out from the cabin. She recognized him from her visit to the palace. He was the head of 5-O!

"Let her go." McGarrett ordered sternly, his service pistol in hand.

The stalker did a good job of keeping her between him and all the police. Their guns did little to detour the mad man. He shoved a small revolver against her head. "You drop it cop!"

From the corner of her eye, she saw two more patrol cars arrive. She was forced to take a step back. The gun barrel was cold against her skin. She locked eyes with McGarrett and was surprised by the confidence she saw there. She tried to draw on that to keep herself from shaking.

"Tell them to drop their guns!" the man ordered again.

"You can't get off this island." McGarrett's voice was calm and steady as he spoke. "Let the girl go."

"Never."

Julie whimpered from fear as much as pain when he tighten his choke hold, cutting off her air. She could feel his fingers tangle into her hair. The sound of the gun cocking nearly made her pass out.

"Last warning cop, drop the guns or she dies."

"OK, just don't hurt her." McGarrett slowly lay his gun on the deck, a signal for HPD to do the same. He could see the terror in her azure blue eyes and wanted desperately to comfort her. He took a step forward after straightening up. "OK, guns are down."

Stalker took a matching step back. "Get off the boat."

"I can't, not with out Julie." Steve answered. He took a step to the right.

"She is mine!" Stalker screamed.

Dark spots were dancing in front of her eyes, his arm was pressed tightly against her windpipe. She felt herself pulled to the right slightly.

A loud gunshot cracked through the air, starling Julie. She could barely manage a yep as she was jerked backwards by her hair. It was cut short when she hit the water.

It took all his will power to remain in his hidden position when Julie was crying for him.

Steve's plan worked great. His boss wasn't able to talk him down, but the knew that. He was, however, able to get the kidnapper to turn just enough for Danny to get him in the cross hairs. As soon as he had the shot, he took it.

The Kidnapper/Stalker's body jerked and he fell back into the ocean, taking Julie with him.

"No!" Danny lunged to his feet. The water may have been only fifteen feet, but bound and possibly injured, it was deep enough to drown. Before she was fully submerged, McGarrett had jumped in after her.

By the time he made it to the beach, McGarrett was carrying a limp Julie from the surf. He lay her on the sand.

"Julie!" Danny landed next to them on the sand.

Steve just finished checking her strong pulse and pressed down on her chest a few times. "Come on Love, open your eyes."

After a moment Julie coughed a little water out of her mouth and opened her eyes. She looked up at her rescuer before slowly resting on her cousin. "Danny..."

Danny scooped her into a bear hug, mindful of any possible injuries. She was covered in bruises. His anger swelled in him.

"I was so scared, I was afraid you wouldn't find me." she whispered.

"It's OK," Danny said soothingly. "You're safe now.

The trio watched a few cops pull the dead stalker from the water.

"Let's get her to a hospital." Steve was quite surprised when she nodded. _A Williams that isn't mule headed? How novel._

Danny lifted her up, trying to ignore her whimpers as he jostled her ribs. He set her in the car and left the scene to his boss. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

All mistakes are my own.

Julie watched Danny talk with the doctor. The prognosis was good. No concussion, nothing broken. She had only a few cuts and 3 cracked ribs. She had fared well, considering what could have happened.

She had been here over night as a precaution, now Danny was inquiring if she would be released. A few minutes later he entered the room. "He said that you are good to go, as long as you promise to be good with your cracked ribs."

"I promise." she said, carefully swinging her legs over the bed. "Get me the forms."

They signed all the necessary paperwork, and less than ten minutes later they were climbing into Danny's LTD. A short drive brought them to the Palace.

"I have something to show you." Danny explained, noticing her puzzled expression.

Entering the office, they were met by Jeni. She gently hugged Julie. "I am so happy that you are safe! We were so worried."

Julie smiled at the warmth from the near stranger. Danny managed to maneuver her into his cubical. There he lay a file in front of her. She gasped when she saw the picture that was paper clipped to the front. It was her stalker!

"Matthew Johns. Age 38. Been in and out of jail and mental health institutes most of his adult life." he looked into his cousin's eyes, eyes so much like his own. "It's over."

A few tears escaped before she could stop them. "It's over." she repeated in a whisper.

She hugged Danny tightly. "Thank you!"

Danny smiled. "You ready to see Hawaii?"

"You're boss will let you off?"

His voice took on a conspiratorial tone. "What he doesn't know wont hurt him."

As they hustle out the door, Jeni called. "I'll cover for you."

Julie chuckled. For the first time in over a year, she felt like a dark cloud had been lifted.

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<< Thanks every one for reading and reviewing my story. I hope y'all enjoyed it. This idea actually came to me in a dream, believe it or not. Please review any last thoughts. Thanks 


End file.
